


Forever

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [16]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, YuYeon, just a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Soyeon was worried if Yuqi would leave after GIDLE becomes successful.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A special chapter for: [soyeonwoogi](https://twitter.com/soyeonwoogi)

There’s this one thing that mildly bothered Soyeon recently. Well, mildly doesn’t even fit the word if this particular thought kept her awake almost every night and made her feel distressed every time she would hear the word _home._ No, not the dorm where she could be at peace or secured whenever she’d sit to rest and cuddle with her puppy. No, certainly not the only place where she could be assured that Yuqi would never leave her. No. When she hears the word _home_ from Yuqi, it usually meant leaving Korea and going back to China.

Yuqi was homesick now and then, especially that the foreign line never had the chance to go back to their country ever since the pandemic happened. Shuhua was outspoken about it, mentioning it in her V-Lives and repeatedly reminded everyone to wear masks because she badly wanted to go home. Despite being discreet about her feelings, Minnie had countlessly expressed how much she wished to go back to Thailand after the pandemic. Yuqi was like a combination of both. And Soyeon was fully aware of it.

There were nights where she’d hear silent sobs, and Soyeon would immediately rush to Yuqi’s room regardless if she was tired or sleepy. She’d rather have a sleepless night than hear her puppy cry. At times, Yuqi would be really sulky, unable to hide her frustrations, mostly when she felt so homesick. She would stomp and yell to release her pent up emotions even with the smallest of things, and Soyeon would always be there to calm her down. Eventually, Yuqi would retreat in her room to rest, and Soyeon could only sigh in defeat before she’d cook a special soup for her puppy.

During those times, Yuqi would frequently tell Soyeon little stories of her childhood in Beijing; how she loved Super Junior, how she always topped the exams, or how she easily beat the records of her high school and claim first spot at everything—basically her boasting self and mastering every skill at the age of three. Soyeon would listen attentively despite hearing those before. She’d laugh, smack, or slap Yuqi playfully until her puppy would smile. However, Yuqi would never forget her family, and the feeling of nostalgia would always fill her chest right after visiting the memory lane. By then, Soyeon was always ready. Ready to provide her shoulder for Yuqi to cry on and her arms to comfort the homesick puppy.

“Do you want to go home?” Soyeon asked. Barely above a whisper.

“Yeah… I miss my mom and dad so bad.” Yuqi sniffled, moving closer to Soyeon’s embrace.

Soyeon nodded and continued to stroke Yuqi’s head. Her hair had grown healthier now that it was cut short. And although Soyeon misses Yuqi’s long hair and her slender fingers gliding through it, she must admit, Yuqi does look lovely and way cuter in her short hair. She was glad Yuqi listened to her, even if the Chinese was previously nervous about it.

“Yah, Yuqi ya,” She called, pushing Yuqi away a bit so Soyeon could look at her.

“What?” Yuqi sniffled.

“If all things go as planned, like, we become really, really successful…” Soyeon paused and bit her lip in hesitation. Yuqi lightly tilted her head at the side, and her doe-like eyes stared curiously at Soyeon’s reluctant ones. For a moment, Soyeon could only admire those beautiful orbs.

“Aren’t we already successful?” Yuqi inquired. “We just had a clean sweep in this week’s music shows!”

“Yeah, but what I mean is— very successful. Like, globally. Billboard thingy.”

“Are you asking me if I would really shave my head if that happens!?” Yuqi dramatically gasped, and Soyeon couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“I really think you’d look cute with sha—”

“JEON SOYEON, I SWEAR!”

Soyeon grinned and playfully made a sad face when Yuqi slapped her arm, but the puppy wasn’t near to stopping her assaults that she eventually tried tackling Soyeon on the floor, but ended up with Soyeon hovering on top of her instead in a blink of an eye. Whatever happened that switched up their positions will forever remain a mystery to Yuqi.

“What the fu—”

“Watch your words!” Soyeon quickly intervened.

Yuqi just pouted and lay dejectedly on the floor. She really can’t do much, especially when Soyeon looked sharply at her with that fierce and equally attractive eyes. She’s literally just melting with fear, or she’s just naturally submissive under Soyeon’s command. She would never admit the latter, though.

“Yuqi ya,” Soyeon called again, leaning down to press her forehead against Yuqi.

“Hmm?”

“Will you leave?”

Yuqi furrowed her brows in confusion. “Leave? Where?”

Soyeon stared sadly into Yuqi’s eyes, and the Chinese immediately understood what their leader meant. “Will you leave us after when we’re successful?” Soyeon paused a bit when she could feel the tears building up. “Will you leave… me?”

For weeks, it bothered Soyeon whenever Yuqi would tell her that she wants to go back to China and live there forever. For weeks, it kept Soyeon awake, thinking that one day, when all their dreams were finally achieved, will Yuqi decide to leave GIDLE? Her? For weeks, Soyeon had contemplated what _home_ meant for Yuqi and if Korea was ever a place Yuqi would proclaim as her home. For weeks, even for years, Soyeon had been fearing of the day where she would no longer see her hyper puppy running around the dorm or smell the comforting scent of the Chinese whenever she would run to hug her or hear her laughs or whines whenever she’d tease or bother her. Soyeon would undoubtedly miss her little puppy.

_Her eternal sunshine._

“Why are you asking that?” It took a few minutes before Yuqi replied, brows furrowed in the middle while her hands reached to cup Soyeon’s delicate cheeks. “Why would I ever want to leave you?”

“Well, I mean, you always say you want to go back to China and live there forever—”

“You can live with me!”

As if realization dawned on her, Soyeon paused. Yuqi was smiling below her and showing off her infamous crescent-shaped eyes. She contemplated whether that idea was plausible, or beneficial, or whatever! Just the mere thought of living with Yuqi, and maybe still making music with her there, was enough to assure her that no matter what happens in the future, somehow, someway, the both of them will figure out something to be together. Forever.

“Are you worried?” Yuqi’s sudden question woke Soyeon from her reverie. The puppy's previous smile was now replaced by a cute pout that she couldn’t help but kiss!

“Yah! Jeon Soyeon! What the heck!?”

And Soyeon only grinned in response before burying her head into Yuqi’s neck. “I love you, Yuqi ya.”

“Why are you like this?” Yuqi teased but showered her captain with feathery kisses nonetheless. She knew how Soyeon could be insecure at times. “You know I will always love you, right?”

“I know.”

Closing her eyes, Soyeon snuggled closer to her puppy, inhaling that sweet sunflower scent that always lifted her mood and calmed her nerves down. Whatever home meant for Yuqi, she knew one way or another, it will still be in each other’s arms.

“Yuqi ya.”

“Hmmm?”

“Let’s make music together. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
